<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>primal instincts by amidnightlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148298">primal instincts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/pseuds/amidnightlove'>amidnightlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>instincts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Chubby Obi-Wan Kenobi, Come Marking, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidnightlove/pseuds/amidnightlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin’s second rut as a mated Alpha appears right when Obi-Wan is pregnant, and he intends to stay far away, for his mate’s safety.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>instincts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>primal instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>.... i wrote the sequel. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned, concerned about him but willing to listen, as usual.</p>
<p>“You’re not going in this time,” Anakin said, shaking his head. “Don’t insist.”</p>
<p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing at his six months pregnant stomach, “you won’t hurt me. Hurt us.”</p>
<p><em>Us</em>. Anakin pressed his lips together and refused to let the appealing sight of his mate rubbing at his stomach distract him.</p>
<p>Pregnancy suited Obi-Wan, his condition erasing the shadows in his eyes. His body softened by the additional weight of carrying a baby and having a doting Alpha. He was always touching his stomach, always keeping near the towel Anakin had given him during their first rut together.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan, being Obi-Wan, had thoroughly washed it and then proceeded to unabashedly carry it everywhere. Its scent and texture calming his Omega instincts, he had explained. Anakin found it so adorable he didn’t even complain; he had grown to like their towel baby too.</p>
<p>They had never quite found out when Obi-Wan had gotten pregnant, because only a week after Anakin’s rut happened, his heat appeared and by the end of that month there was no denying anymore that he was pregnant.</p>
<p>Anakin insisted that obviously it had happened during his rut, that there was no way that Obi-Wan hadn’t been impregnated, not when he had looked like <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had pointed out that he had looked like <em>that</em> for days during his heat.</p>
<p>“You know what I did last time,” Anakin sat next to him on the couch and placed a hand on the belly, feeling a light fluttering sensation.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan placed his hand over his, squeezing, “you did this. According to you.”</p>
<p>They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled at the same time.</p>
<p>“I won’t leave you,” promised Obi-Wan and something in the way he said it settled the worry in him, “you remembered me last time, and in your ways, you tried to take care of me.”</p>
<p>Anakin took a deep breath, Obi-Wan’s sweet and fertile scent hitting him. It nearly made him want to take him there.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he agreed. He looked at his hand, at the round belly that contained their pup. “If… if I lose control…”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan kissed him, nuzzling against him. “You won’t.”</p>
<p>Anakin returned the kiss, a wave of gratitude hitting him. His mate put up with so much, always being patient and understanding of him.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Anakin murmured, taking in Obi-Wan’s scent one last time, his body already responding to it, “get ready.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>His skin burned.</p>
<p>He raked his nails down the length of his arms, rocking back and forth.</p>
<p>The room was small with a bed and a table, and he had the impression he had been here before.</p>
<p>His cock hurt but touching it didn’t bring him peace.</p>
<p>A loud whining sound filled the place and it took him a few moments to realize it was him producing it.</p>
<p>He sat on a corner, hitting his back repeatedly on the wall in hopes the pain would calm him.</p>
<p>It didn’t.</p>
<p>He touched his cock because he had no other option, almost distractedly.</p>
<p>This room… he knew it, somehow. And the feeling that something was missing there hit him so hard he forgot about his pain.</p>
<p>Drawing his legs to his chest, he whined softly, looking at the floor.</p>
<p>He should not be here, he should be out, he should be… he frowned and when he came in his hand, he couldn’t even enjoy it.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, his body trembling.</p>
<p>He didn’t notice the figure until they stopped in front of him.</p>
<p>The Alpha growled, opening his eyes. No one could enter his territory, and this intruder, a naked figure with a big stomach had entered it.</p>
<p>The figure took a step back when hearing the growl and carefully knelt, one hand holding something and the other clutching his middle.</p>
<p>The Alpha kept growling and decided to ignore his pain in favor of taking care of the threat. He was only a hairbreadth’s away from the figure when the scent hit him.</p>
<p>His eyes widened, the scent clogging every single one of his senses.</p>
<p>“Anakin, Alpha,” the figure said, baring his pale throat and adopting a more submissive pose.</p>
<p>He nearly fell to the floor in his haste to draw closer to the source of the scent and sound. He knew him. Of course he did.</p>
<p>This was his mate. His Omega. His pregnant Omega.</p>
<p>His hands went immediately to his mate’s round middle, carefully patting it. His erection began to grow, because his mate was here and he could help him.</p>
<p>“Yes, Anakin,” his mate said, but the words and their meaning slipped from his grasp.</p>
<p>His mate! He beamed, and let out a short purr, because he had done that, he had impregnated this beautiful Omega and now this Omega was carrying <em>his</em> pup. No one else’s.</p>
<p>His mate laughed and the sound was so beautiful and soft it made him forget he had an erection. He wanted the sound again.</p>
<p>“Yes, the pup is yours,” confirmed his mate, and grabbed the object he had carried with him. It was a white soft roll and he offered it, placing it on his tanned arm. “Do you remember?”</p>
<p>The Alpha looked at the object. Letting out a confused sound, he poked it, but it didn’t move. He sniffed it, and it carried the traces of their scents.</p>
<p>It was the position of the thing –towel, his mind said— that sparked the memory. He had grabbed this earlier and seen it frequently.</p>
<p>He growled happily, tugging the towel closer and patting his mate’s belly again.</p>
<p>“Yes, Anakin,” his Omega smiled, “you remembered. It’s our pup.”</p>
<p>He returned the object to his mate –after all, Omegas were supposed to carry the babies— and grabbed him by the waist, spinning on his knees until his mate’s back was against the corner.</p>
<p>His Omega made a surprised sound, kneeling again. “Why here?”</p>
<p>Ignoring it, he covered his mate’s body with his, with his back against the outside. The corner was ideal, his mate protected by two walls and then by him.</p>
<p>There was little space between them, but he opened his legs and touched his cock again, making an inquisitive sound. His fingers strayed closer to the Omega’s hole and he found it already wet and slicked for him.</p>
<p>He wanted to throw him to the floor and take him but his senses told him that could be painful for him, that Omegas, especially pregnant ones, needed a bit more care.</p>
<p>“I’ll straddle you,” his mate said, and even though he didn’t understand the meaning, he knew that they both wanted the same thing.</p>
<p>He moved as close as his mate’s belly allowed him and then he was sinking into the warm and wet hole that belonged to him.</p>
<p>Being inside his Omega lowered the pain in his body, but it wasn’t enough. He placed both hands on the wall for support and started thrusting in and out, wanting to knot him.</p>
<p>His mate squirmed on top of him, not being able to move freely in the tight space. He drew him close by the hip, trying to keep him still.</p>
<p>His Omega was meant to be here with him and nowhere else. With no one else.</p>
<p>“This is not the ideal position,” his mate said, not resisting his thrusts but not keeping still either, fidgeting and clutching his middle.</p>
<p>The Alpha growled, focused on how his cock felt so good and right inside this beautiful creature.</p>
<p>His thrusts stuttered to a halt when he looked at the round stomach his mate was clutching. His pup was there, and he had done that, even though he couldn’t remember when.</p>
<p>Making a soft growl, he caressed it. It was tight and round, clearly, he was taking care of this Omega; he looked very healthy and big.</p>
<p>His knot took him by surprise, he was so focused on his mate’s pregnant stomach that he had started fucking him again without noticing it.</p>
<p>His body shook as he filled his mate with his seed, pleased at how flushed the Omega looked.</p>
<p>A hand pushed him on the chest until he was laying on the floor and he growled, grabbing a pair of pale thighs. He was not letting his mate go, especially when the knot was in.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving,” his mate said and wiggled until he was sitting on top of him with legs on either side, “but you can’t crush me against the wall.”</p>
<p>The Alpha growled in confusion, but the knot and the fluttering walls of his mate’s hole distracted him. It was difficult to think, but apparently he wasn’t going to be alone in the room again.</p>
<p>“Ridiculous Alpha,” his mate smiled, his own smaller cock half-hard. “You’re never alone, Anakin.”</p>
<p>He growled again, but when he noticed how his mate clutched his middle he understood. The position wasn’t good for him.</p>
<p>He had the feeling he didn’t know many pregnant Omegas, but he knew this one deserved all the soft and delicate things in the world.</p>
<p>He remembered the bed and made a sound as he pulled out, quickly pushing his mate to lay on the floor and staring at the trickle of cum that dripped out of him.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>His mate lifted an arm and an object flew to him. The Alpha made a surprised sound and attempted to grab it before it could hit him.</p>
<p>“Anakin, it’s fine,” the object, something white and soft that he knew was a pillow, landed on his mate’s arms and he placed it under his head with a sigh.</p>
<p>His mate had made a pillow fly? He blinked in shock. How was it possible that he had mated with someone who was not only beautiful but also could do things like that?</p>
<p>His mate laughed and opened his legs for inspection, resting his hands over his belly.</p>
<p>“You could do it too,” he smiled, “if you wanted to.”</p>
<p>Quickly he forgot about whatever magical powers his mate had, because his gaze directed itself to the gaping hole that spelled cum to the floor.</p>
<p>With a whine, he shoved two fingers inside, trying to keep it in.</p>
<p>He moved his fingers back and forth, earning a quiet moan from his Omega. The place was very wet and opened, mixed with his cum and its natural slick.</p>
<p>His mate looked so beautiful, with his round stomach. Big and thick, his slick slippery and its scent enticing; everything about him was perfect, the perfect happy pregnant Omega.</p>
<p>He understood now what he needed to do. The Alpha growled softly and removed his fingers, quickly gathering his mate in his arms and leaving him on the bed.</p>
<p>The Omega clung to the towel and waited with his legs opened, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>The baby made his mate happy, and if being pregnant was all that it was needed to ensure his happiness, then it was his duty as Alpha to keep him pregnant. To put another baby in him.</p>
<p>“That’s not how…” his mated sighed, “oh, well.”</p>
<p>He moved to the table and grabbed a handful of soft objects so his Omega could nest.</p>
<p>It took his mate a while to complete the task, enough for his erection to grow again. The extra weight in his middle made him move carefully, made him add extra layers of softness between his body and the mattress.</p>
<p>Nesting was an important and serious task, and he trusted his Omega would know how to create the best space for them. He had obviously impregnated him in a nest, he wanted to do it again in a comfortable space.</p>
<p>The Alpha waited with his cock hard and ready, trying to focus on his goal and not forget it. Breed, breed him again.</p>
<p>By the time his mate finished, he was growling loudly, his skin itching and burning.</p>
<p>“Come in,” his mate said softly, kneeling.</p>
<p>The words sounded like an invitation, acceptance, so he entered the nest.</p>
<p>His mate tried to bend in the classic present position, and while the movement pleased him –pleased at the submissiveness of it, such a vulnerable and intimate pose that was just for him— he quickly knelt behind him, one arm around his mate’s chest and the other under the belly.</p>
<p>The position allowed his head to rest perfectly over a pale rounded shoulder, allowed him to inhale and scent deeply.</p>
<p>It was the most delightful scent, that of a happy pregnant Omega, of Omega arousal.</p>
<p>“Anakin.”</p>
<p>His mate bared his neck, and joined one hand with his, so they would both support the heavy stomach.</p>
<p>He adjusted his angle and entered him, simply pausing his cock there while he tugged his mate closer.</p>
<p>The position made his mouth rest over the Omega’s mating bite; the proof, the evidence, and warning for any others that he was taken, that he was <em>his</em>.</p>
<p>He gave the scar a gentle flick of his tongue at the same time he moved his hips, the action earning a low moan from his mate.</p>
<p>Using their intertwined fingers, he pressed on the underside of the belly, nearly brushing the Omega’s erect cock. He sped his movements, but concentrated on the how soft the belly was, the skin stretched tight to accommodate for their growing pup.</p>
<p>There was no better place for them, that he knew. Nowhere safer than their mom’s warm and secure womb.</p>
<p>“Anakin,” his mate almost seemed to want to cry.</p>
<p>He licked the mating bite again and pounded into him, keeping a tight hold on him so he would not fall.</p>
<p>His mate’s hole remained loose and wet, his cock brushing and rubbing past every place that left him trembling in his arms.</p>
<p>Growling, he knotted him, his cock swelling and locking them together. He nuzzled the sweaty neck in front of him, imagining he could almost see his cum travel to the Omega’s womb and impregnate him again, adding more babies to him.</p>
<p>His mate laughed, and he growled softly. He loved that sound.</p>
<p>“I can’t get pregnant twice, Alpha,” he twisted his head to nuzzle at him in return, squeezing their hands, “you could try of course, but it’s not possible.”</p>
<p>Not understanding, he lowered their hands until he stroked him, the Omega’s cock leaking and hard. He had not touched himself, so he rewarded him by making him come and with a tender kiss near the mating bite.</p>
<p>His mate kept trembling, the release leaving him weak. The Alpha shifted and sat on his haunches, pushing him to seat on his lap and using both hands to cradle his middle.</p>
<p>The pull of the knot made them both whine, but his mate relaxed in his arms, resting his back over his bigger and more defined chest.</p>
<p>The Alpha purred, his cock pulsing and sending hot cum. Having his mate in his arms and on his cock felt so right and peaceful that the pain he felt in his body vanished.</p>
<p>His mate sighed and turned his head to nuzzle at him, scratching him slightly with the hair he had on his face. He didn’t mind it, not if it meant getting scenting by his Omega.</p>
<p>The knot didn’t remain long, but he found he didn’t want to pull out, not if it meant fewer chances of breeding him.</p>
<p>It was his mate who pulled away, laying sideways on the nest. He placed a pillow under his round stomach and pushed a leg closer to his chest, enough so he could see the constant trickle of cum and slick on the bed.</p>
<p>The Alpha’s purr turned into a growl and he twisted until he lapped at the entrance, the mixture of their fluids filling his mouth and nearly making him vibrate with the need to take his mate again.</p>
<p>His cock hardened the more he lapped and licked. But he made sure to leave enough so his mate could have another baby.</p>
<p>A long broken moan interrupted his action, and he looked up to see his mate with eyes closed and flushed cheeks. One hand resting over the curve of his stomach, unconsciously trying to fuck himself on the hot tongue still inside of him.</p>
<p>“Alpha,” he whispered quietly, “please.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t say no, he would never deny the most important person in his life anything.</p>
<p>So he entered him again, the hole so slippery and opened, that it welcomed him as if he had never left.</p>
<p>He knelt, one hand over the stomach and the other on a padded hip as he pushed into him.</p>
<p>The force of his thrusts made his mate’s body rock back and forth on the bed, made him whine and cling to his middle.</p>
<p>The Alpha rumbled, pleased. This <em>was</em> the perfect image, nothing made him happier as an Alpha; his treasured mate turned into an incoherent sweaty mess, his round Omega pregnant with the baby he had fucked into him.</p>
<p>“Anakin, Alpha,” one of his mate’s hands clung to the towel, the other always on his middle, twining their hands again.</p>
<p>He was so focused on how right it felt to be inside of him, focused on knotting him and filling him, that it took him a long moment to notice their hands were moving.</p>
<p>He startled and stopped his pounding.</p>
<p>“It’s the baby,” his mate whispered, out of breath, and smiled at him, “they are moving.”</p>
<p>He frowned and squinted his eyes, detecting a slight fluttering under his palm.</p>
<p>He… his… his <em>baby</em>. Of course, it was his baby who moved. His mate’s belly was really big so it made sense that their pup would be grown enough to move and be felt.</p>
<p>The pale skin of the stomach quivered, the pup moving and wiggling around with so much strength their joined hands kept being jostled.</p>
<p>He should’ve expected it, their pup being so strong. After all, their mom was also strong and magical. He hoped their baby grew up to be just like their mom, beautiful and resilient.</p>
<p>He beamed, almost about to cry; and when he saw the tears in his mate’s eyes, he understood why they were there. He loved them both; his mate, and their pup, with his whole being.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” his mate said quietly, adjusting his grip on the towel, “we love you.”</p>
<p>He started moving in and out once more, no longer sensing a fluttering. The rush he felt to fuck him had all but vanished, the image of the round pregnant belly he had helped created replaying in his mind.</p>
<p>When he was about to come again, he withdrew and quickly pushed his mate to lay on his back.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>The tone of the word made him stop, one hand clasped around the base of his cock. His body hurt with the need to come.</p>
<p>He whined, but his mate glared at him and added pillows behind him until he found a comfortable position.</p>
<p>“Go on,” it was the smile on his mate’s face that indicated him that now he could continue without harming him.</p>
<p>He put a hand over the belly and pumped himself a few times, before ending with a loud growl and coming all over the stomach.</p>
<p>There was a lot of cum, and it dripped over the sides until some landed over his mate’s hard cock.</p>
<p>His mate trembled, murmuring something softly, but not complaining.</p>
<p>Growling, he used one hand to spread it and cover the large pale area. It was a big stomach –something which made him immensely proud— but he produced a lot of cum, so he had more than enough to cover it all.</p>
<p>The material stuck to his fingers, but he focused on marking him with his seed. No one could claim this Omega as theirs, not when he had cum inside of him and on the outside too.</p>
<p>When he was satisfied with his result and had created a thick layer, he descended his hand to stroke his mate.</p>
<p>“Anakin, yes,” a plump thigh was placed over his shoulder and his mate closed his eyes, making little motions with his hip to get more friction, “yes.”</p>
<p>The Alpha put three fingers in him, moving them at the same time he kept stroking him. The hole sloppily open and still expelling cum.</p>
<p>He pushed them as far as he could go, trying to make them move deep and push the cum in so they would add another baby and give a sibling to their unborn pup.</p>
<p>His mate snorted but then nearly wailed when he came, his hole clenching around his fingers.</p>
<p>He retracted them and offered them to his mate’s mouth, tapping at his lips.</p>
<p>“What?” his mate blinked tiredly, his body trembling slightly.</p>
<p>He tapped them again and his mate understood, opening his mouth and savoring the combination of cum and slick.</p>
<p>The Alpha growled. Now this Omega truly had his seed in every possible entrance.</p>
<p>He gave a tender lick to the belly and then dropped next his mate, hiding his face on the crook of his neck and growling loudly.</p>
<p>Once more, he found the mating bite and he kissed it, placing an arm over his mate’s middle. He moved and kissed his mate’s face, growling happily. His mate complained, but he kept doing it anyway.</p>
<p>He licked the entire neck too, licking away the traces of sweat and nibbling carefully.</p>
<p>The more marks his mate had in him, the better.</p>
<p>The cum on the stomach had not dried yet, but he drew soothing circles with his palm, changing his growl to a purr.</p>
<p>His mate wiggled closer to him, nuzzling at his hair. He kept moving the hand and spreading his cum, only detecting the vaguest of movement in the stomach.</p>
<p>“Pup is probably resting,” murmured his mate.</p>
<p>He dipped his head, licking a round shoulder and pushing an arm away until he could sniff an armpit. The scent was stronger there and he got an immediate erection.</p>
<p>“Really, Anakin?”</p>
<p>He took big gulps of breath, trying to determine what he smelled.</p>
<p>Omega. Pregnant. Aroused. Mated. <em>His</em>.</p>
<p>But he detected something else, so he moved, digging his nose into the fleshy part of his Omega’s chest.</p>
<p>He brushed his tongue over a pert nipple and he blinked, poking it with the tip of his nose. He growled, the arousal overtaking him again.</p>
<p>He covered the nipple with his mouth and sucked. But drank nothing, the milk he had sensed not ready to come out.</p>
<p>His Omega laughed. “I’m sorry that I’m not lactating yet.”</p>
<p>He moved between his Omega’s opened legs and blindly thrusted, sucking a bit more, just in case.</p>
<p>The milky scent eluded him, and nothing coated his mouth, but at least in one of his thrusts he managed to get inside his mate and fuck him again.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter there was no milk yet, he was confident that by adding another pup, the milk would come out naturally.</p>
<p>The more he thrusted, and the more he saw his mate clutch his round middle and let out breathy moans, the more the idea of breeding him returned.</p>
<p>Surely, another baby would accelerate the lactation process.</p>
<p>He had to do a strange position to latch onto the nipple again and still be able to pound into him. His chest kept rubbing against his mate’s stomach, his arms trembling with the effort of both simultaneously holding him tight by the waist and not tight enough to hurt him.</p>
<p>If his mate’s blissful expression was anything to go by, he wasn’t hurting him at all.</p>
<p>The Alpha growled, suckling at the nipple in his mouth, his fingers kneading the extra layer of softness on his mate’s hips.</p>
<p>His mate’s body was as beautiful and lush as the sounds he made when he had his Alpha’s cock in him.</p>
<p>He felt the beginnings of the knot but did not stop.</p>
<p>He had a mission, and he was going to accomplish it.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In one hand he held a water bottle and in the other, a ration bar.</p>
<p>Anakin blinked, confused. He was standing in front of a table and when he closed his fists, the objects crinkled slightly.</p>
<p>“Alpha? You can bring both.”</p>
<p>He turned slowly. Obi-Wan was more or less in a sitting position, with a collection of pillows on his back. One hand absentmindedly rubbing the towel he had rested over his swollen stomach.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s it,” Obi-Wan smiled and patted the bed.</p>
<p>Anakin blinked and then his mind functioned again and he rushed to the bed, so fast he nearly bumped into its edge, desperate to bring him the food and water.</p>
<p>Pregnant Omegas needed to hydrate often, and he couldn’t remember if Obi-Wan had drunk anything. Couldn’t sense how much time had passed.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? Do you need anything else? Did I hurt you?” Anakin mumbled the questions so fast he barely understood himself.</p>
<p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said surprised, and his smile turned wider. He grabbed the bottle. “No, I’m fine. We’re fine.”</p>
<p>Anakin looked at their bodies, they were both covered in dry cum and slick. The scent nearly made him want to knot him.</p>
<p>He licked his lips, but he felt tired and knew Obi-Wan was probably even more tired, not only by what they had done but also by the pregnancy.</p>
<p>Instead, he kissed him, this time knowing they hadn’t kissed all day. Even when tired, Obi-Wan kissed him back, his lips slightly dry but soft and sweet as always.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said as he broke the kiss and his mate drank the water carefully. He used a mechanical finger to trace over the curve of the belly. It already looked bigger in his eyes, more distended. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled again, and even though he looked like a complete and utter sweaty mess and his body had all sorts of fluids in him, he remained the most beautiful person Anakin had ever seen.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Obi-Wan replied but then made a face, “I love the idea of a bath right now, as well.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hold onto me,” Anakin stood up and gathered him in his arms, Obi-Wan clinging to his neck with one arm and the other on his middle.</p>
<p>“I can walk. It isn’t ne—”</p>
<p>He held him close to his chest before he could protest any further.</p>
<p>“I told you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin walked to the door, realising that he wanted a bath too, “you can’t get too exhausted. And,” he added when he noticed his mate’s expression, “no, you’re not too heavy. I can always carry you in my impressive Alpha arms.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, caressing his stretched belly. He smelled happy and relaxed, like he always did.</p>
<p>“Fine, you big strong Alpha,” he tapped him on the chest with the towel. “Did you really think you impregnate me again?”</p>
<p>“I can try,” replied Anakin, almost defensively. He knew he wasn’t the most rational person on a normal day and that he was even worse during his ruts. He filled the tub with water and helped him settle. “I just want more pups with you.”</p>
<p>“I know, I want that too,” Obi-Wan replied in a low voice, his blue-grey eyes shining. “Maybe in your next rut, after the birth…”</p>
<p>Anakin grinned, and entered the tub, moving until he had his mate in his arms.</p>
<p>He looked forward to their next breeding session.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feral anakin will return for a third and final time ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>